


a litany of dreams

by addictedtoacertainlifestyle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ben Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, alpha reader, or Porn With Context, this is just pure filth, you are NOT immune to omega ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtoacertainlifestyle/pseuds/addictedtoacertainlifestyle
Summary: Being an Alpha doesn’t make you blind to gentle things; if anything, they draw you in like nothing else.That's why you shouldn't be surprised when something new ignites between you and Ben, your kind, intriguing co-worker-turned-friend, who is not what he seems to be at first.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	1. but we are crossroads, my little outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> hi. here's a new fic for y'all. 
> 
> it was very heavily influenced by my dear friends, who have gotten me obsessed with the concept of omega ben. *shakes fist at hope and mara*
> 
> i started writing this on wednesday evening and it's more or less done now. it's as if a switch was flipped in my brain that allowed me to spew this filth, word after word. but i have a feeling none of you are complaining, right? + the title of this fic and the chapter titles are taken from my favourite poem, snow and dirty rain by richard siken.
> 
> anyways, enjoy this utter decadence! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

You don’t realise his true nature at first.

No, there’s nothing about Ben that stands out as anything unusual to you. He’s a coworker of yours — a close one, someone you’ve started to call a friend in the months you’ve known him. A Beta, you deducted when you met him for the first time. He had all the marks and features of a strong, steadfast Alpha, another stubborn man for you to butt heads with. But no, you quickly saw that isn’t the case: you immediately recognised that he carried no scent, nothing strong and oppressive.

It made you breathe a sigh of relief. Alphas’ scents can really grind your gears, and Omegas make your head reel nearly every time with their tantalizing scents; having company that doesn’t spark your instincts in one way or another is so, so refreshing. Being a Beta… well, there are much, much worse things than that.

And it’s not like you care, not really; the same way he doesn’t mind you being an Alpha. He’s a good guy, good company and one of the smartest people you know. And he doesn’t treat you like other people have sometimes done; being an Alpha isn’t all about bossing others around, unlike everyone else makes it out to be.

You two share fun quips throughout your workday, eat lunch together in the break room and share the gossip about the boss sleeping with one of the secretaries — all sorts of normal things that have slowly started to build a relationship between you two. It feels secure, stable, in a way many things haven’t been in your life. His presence has a soothing effect, for a reason you can’t tell.

This all changes, though — and when it happens, it feels inevitable.

During a particularly exhausting Friday, you decide to invite Ben to your place, have a glass of wine with you and just unwind from the rough week. He accepts it gladly, smiles and nods with a certain type of tenderness you’ve learned he only has for you. Such a gesture would make anyone blush, so you smirk in return and return to work with a warmth on your cheeks.

Being an Alpha doesn’t make you blind to gentle things; if anything, you only seem them much clearer.

When the day’s finally over and you two are heading out, it hits you unprompted without any preamble: the scent of an Omega.

Ben’s putting on your coat like the gentleman he is, and at the close proximity of him, you can scent it. It’s sharp, it’s clear; utterly delicious. Subdued, but still clearly there. Something woody, but sweet, too, an intoxicating fragrance that settles down into your lungs, makes your fingertips itch. An exhilarating feeling you haven’t given space for in ages.

You say nothing, only smile in thanks as he opens the door for you. It is unexpected, taking you off guard with the sudden _rightness_ of it. Everything begins to make sense. How he’s been able to calm you in your outbursts, how easily you’ve fallen into a rapport with him, how he seems to be fascinated by you. Only Alpha and Omega can pull each other in like that — you realise that now.

The revelation feeds you bravery; you lock your arms with his while walking down the street. You can hear him gasp softly in surprise, and you look up to meet his eyes.

“Is this okay?” you ask, scouting out any signs of discomfort in his stance.

“Yeah, I just…” he starts, then shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

You decide to leave it at that, merely walk on, slide just a little bit closer to him than before. The sliver of the scent you smelled moments before has changed. It’s a bit tenser now, but also much more; reaching beyond things you can name.

\--

Your apartment greets you two with silence and darkness.

Ben navigates the place almost like it’s his own, and you follow after him absentmindedly, partly due to his enticing scent. God, you shouldn’t have been more observant, you surely would’ve noticed this all before, if you’d just paid more attention.

The thought keeps gnawing in the back of your mind. You find yourself wandering back to it even in the middle of a conversation. It refuses to leave you, especially when you sit next to him on the couch and catch his scent again; relaxed, sweet and warm, pleased to be in your company.

It makes the choice for you.

You _have_ to confront him about this. You don’t want to think what kind of opportunity you could miss if you choose to ignore it.

When there’s a lull in the conversation, you decide to bite the bullet: “Can I ask you a question?”

You can scent his nervousness before he even speaks, a subtle change of something sour flowing into it, like too much lemon. He twirls his glass, keeps his eyes on the wine. “Of course you can.”

“When were you going to tell me you’re an Omega?”

His whole body freezes; tense fingers grip his glass as he sets it aside. He swallows, loud sound in the silence.

“I— I don’t know. I’m…”

Shame, shame, shame; his hands twist and squeeze in an attempt to soothe his anxiety. He’s been caught by you, and the thought seems to terrify him. You stay silent, but look at him as gently as you can, encouraging him to continue.

”I was attracted to you right away, when I scented you. But I couldn’t… I didn’t want to admit it to myself, at first,” he starts after a moment of silence, looks down in search for more words. ”I didn’t know how you’d react if I told you. I’ve… People haven’t always been kind to me.”

In the pit of your stomach, feeding your innate tendencies, anger begins to build. Towards anyone who’s ever made him feel unsafe, uncertain. How dare they have taught him this idea of shame, make him fear being _himself_. God, if you knew who they were, you’d track them down.

But you mustn’t give space to that thought now — there are much more important matters at hand. You lift your hand and slowly set it to his thigh, guide him to look at you with that touch. His surprised eyes regard you, and when you smile his whole being is flooded with relief, washing over him in a way that leaves him breathless. His scent changes, fear slowly bleeding away.

“It’s okay, Ben. You don’t have to deny it. Because I feel it too.”

You only look at him with leniency, acceptance; he needs it, desperately. A beautiful, vulnerable Omega in distress right before you, confessing something he hasn’t dared to speak aloud before — it brings forth a new sense of protectiveness within you. You want to shield him from any new harm, lavish him in everything he’s always wanted, always needed.

“You do?” he asks, like he can’t quite believe it, can’t find it possible.

“I do. How could I not?” You chuckle at your eagerness, but find no shame in it. It’s true, and you don’t want to deny it. “You’re amazing, Ben. If I’d known before....”

The tips of his ears are burning red, same way his cheeks are. It is incredibly endearing, utterly beautiful.

You see the unspoken desire in his eyes, but decide to ask him nevertheless. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” he whispers.

That’s all you need. You bring the hand from his thigh up to cup his cheek, gently pulling him towards you. His skin beneath your palm is warm, the pad of your thumb brushing under his eye. _You’re safe_ , you speak with your touch, and mean every word of it. _You’re safe with me_. You meet his reverent eyes once more before your lips touch.

God, his mouth is soft, just like this, slotted with yours. Your hand slides up to his hair, clutch his midnight curls and making him whimper against your mouth. Leisurely, you find the pace, testing the waters. Sipping a taste from his lips again and again, like it’s something fine. And it is, it’s divine in its simplicity.

You pull back and let your forehead rest against his. He exhales a shaky breath.

”Let’s take it slow, okay? We have all the time in the world,” you say, and the words are as much of a relief for you as they are for him.

”I — Thank you. Alpha.”

A new feeling plunges forth; spilling in your chest, like water, hearing him call you that, something you never thought would happen. The primal part of you preens, chest filling with pride. He kisses you again, and you smile against his lips.

\--

Ben’s first heat happens a little shy of three months after you two start dating.

You knew it was in escapable, it was going to happen at some point; you talked about it with him, and while he was initially anxious to get off his suppressant fully and let his natural cycle return, at the end he chose to do it.

“If I can do it with anyone, it’s you,” he said.

He also needed honesty, and you provided it. You told him we’re nervous too, in your own way. While you’ve been with Omegas, it wasn’t when they were in heat — and they were never Ben, anyways. This time, it’ll be something different, an experience completely new to the both of you. You didn’t say it out loud— still haven’t— but you can’t help but wonder if you can sate his needs the way his primal part wants him to.

It’s a late, dull Saturday evening when time seems to slow down and drip thick. Until everything speeds up, the sudden thrill of his text message lights you up, something hot and heated curling within you.

_It’s starting._

Two words, their meaning completely clear. He doesn’t have to tell you anything else. Anticipation begins to build, coiling in your lower back where your rut’s roots are always born. Something new is taking place, bigger than anything else ever before.

_be there in 15._

And just like that, you’re on your way.

You make sure it takes less than fifteen minutes.

By the time you reach his apartment complex and dash up the stairs, you’ve left every other rational thought behind, and everything in your body, in your mind, is focusing on him. It’s such a heady feeling, one you haven’t faced before.

You only have to knock once; the door opens, and Ben’s there, in all his glory, already breathing heavily. The unspoken crackles in the air between you like electricity.

You enter in with determination and close the door behind you, fiery desire sparking up in your chest. Only a few steps and you’re kissing him senseless, right there and then in his hallway, licking into his mouth and taking in the new scent and taste of him. It’s heavenly, sharp and pungent but still sweet just the right amount, teetering on the edge of something overwhelming. Dawn rising into daylight.

Movements flow with ease, you nudge him against the wall as his hands find your hips and yours begin to pull his shirt out of his trousers. You thrust your hips once, figuring out the new territory and _oh_ — he’s already hard, cock straining against his clothes. You do it again, your core meeting his hardness.

“Alpha, _please_ ,” he groans, sending a thrill up your spine at hearing him utter those words.

“I’ve got you. Just breathe.”

Ben lets his head fall against the wall, breathing heavily. You nose your way down his neck, find a path of kisses to his mating gland. It’s burning, scorching, the same way yours is. Canines are itching to bite down into it, but you kiss and suck it instead, lifting a salacious moan from his throat.

You pull the zipper of his trousers, one hand pulling them down and out of the way while the other cups his cock. Even through the material of his underwear, you can feel the length of it, how it throbs.

And just like that, he comes. Without any warning, just from a simple touch. You can feel the moan reverberating from his chest.

But you’re not fazed by it. You only kiss his neck again, bring your hand upwards to slip under his shirt and touch the tense muscles of his abdomen. He’s holding back, you can tell from his embarrassed silence, not knowing how to let go just yet. Your fingertips dance on his skin, persuading, guiding.

“That’s much better, isn’t it?” you ask in a low voice. Never degrading, only with kind, loving intent, wanting to help and soothe and make him feel better.

When you look up, you see his hickory eyes shining with tears. He blinks, and a teardrop falls down his cheek, then another. Your hand comes up immediately to brush them away.

“Are you okay?” you ask, concern rising in your chest. Is he in pain? Afraid?

“I am, I— It just was a lot.”

“Of course. It’s okay, it’s just me.” You smile, kiss the corner of his mouth. “Don’t hold back now, alright? You come when you come. And you cry when you cry.”

He laughs, suddenly, in the midst of his tears. A small, charming thing; clarity found in this moment, before his mind clouds again and his needs grow further. “Alright. I can try for you.”

“Good.”

You offer him your hand and he takes it, begins to guide you into his bedroom. Through his house, his lovely nest that has his delicious scent written all over him.

You’ve taken your time with him before, have slowly peeled off the layers of his clothes like a fine present, kissed every inch of him. Today there is no time for such formalities; he shrugs his shirt off without pretense while you set out to pull off your own. Garments find their rightful place on the floor and you pull him to the bed. Everything else falls away, the outside world becomes superfluous.

Completely exposed, vulnerable to you, Ben sits on the bed. Deep blush colours his cheeks, spreading down to his chest that rises and falls in the rhythm of his quickened breathing. His cock is hard again, flush against his abdomen; slick dripping from the tip. Eyes glowing, warmth turned into something else — trying to give way to his primal desires. Your hunger grows, threatens to break free from your body.

He’s starting to quiver, heat slowly beginning to take over. You promised to take care of him, and there’s nothing you want to do more; your mind is completely lost on anything else that isn’t him and his well-being. You crawl over to him, claim his mouth in a wet, slow kiss. But it’s not enough, you know this. Eager hand finds his cock again, and at his titillating moan your cunt closes down on nothing, already wet and ready to take him.

”Fuck, Alpha…” he growls, hips thrusting up to your hand that’s pumping up and down his length, far too slow for his liking. ”I need you.”

It’s… Delirious, sinking down onto his cock. His swollen, thick length fills your starved cunt up, and then some. All the way, every delicious inch of him snug inside you, almost like it’s endless. It never stops. No words can give sense to the feeling, nothing will ever be quite like this. Your body meets his in a way that can only cause chaos, bring bliss in its wake.

You can feel him come again already, his cum spilling inside you. His head finds you shoulder, his moans lost in your skin. Wetness gathers there, in the dip of your collarbone.

”Too much… I can’t…” he pants, hands grasping your back; looking for something to hold.

You can feel his cum trickling out of you. It’s a lot, it’s _so much_ , and you just want to give into it, let your instincts take over and fuck him fast and hard until you come, rendering him into a babbling mess. But he is clearly distraught, and you need to soothe him. His need for comfort overcomes your drive for pleasure.

You gently coax him to look at you, tear-filled eyes finding yours. Cupping his face with both hands, you move your hips. Slowly, one thrust at a time, getting him used to it. He whimpers at the movement, oversensitive and overstimulated.

”You can.” His answer is another desperate whimper as you move again. ”Look at me, Ben. You can. I’m right here.”

He takes a deep breath, and when you circle your hips, he sighs as he allows the pleasure overtake him. Your cunt clenches as his cock reaches that one deep-rooted spot within you, and you let out a shaky moan. Fuck, nothing has ever felt this good. It’s perfect, it’s a dream, a decadent daydream.

”Just like that. You’re doing so well. So well,” you encourage, thrust again, again and again. You’re leaving bruises on his shoulders where your fingers grip his skin, but he doesn’t notice, doesn’t care.

”Alpha, it’s— I’m—”

He is lost, utterly _lost_ in the feeling, tears falling down his cheeks, dropping in the junction of your bodies. Pleasure grows strong, down low, tension building up as his cock swells, even more, even further. You push your hands into his hair, tug gently. Kiss his partly-open mouth, squish your nose against the soft flesh of his cheek as you ride him. His tears don’t stop, they rub into your skin but you don’t care, they might as well be your own.

He brings a hand downwards, presses it palm flat to your lower stomach, and oh god — he can feel his cock inside you.

”That’s… Fuck, I’m gonna come _again_ ,” he growls. His hand drifts to the meeting of your bodies, the rough pad of his thumb presses on your clit and your head is spinning, pleasure spiking.

”Yes, Omega. Come for me,” you beg — no, you _command_ him with the low voice you almost never use, one he has no choice but to obey. You’re so, so close to coming, right on the edge of it.

He does, at your low voice more cum fills you as he moans and comes once again. Frantic movements, his desperate kisses trying to reach some part of your body. You come with a rush, an avalanche that shakes you up, shattering burst of pleasure bleeding all the way through your body. Your cunt closes in on Ben’s cock, locking you into him and he whimpers.

Your eyes flutter open and you take a deep breath, filling your lungs with the smell of his heat, your rut; beautiful, wild. Ben’s eyes are closed again, and his mouth is slightly open.

”You still with me, Ben?”

”Yeah… Can’t move, it’s—”

”It’s okay, I’ll just—”

Gently, slowly, you maneuver him to the top so that he’s laying on your chest and you’re on your back on the bed. You wince as his cock brushes somewhere deep inside you. Fucking hell, how amazing that was. Your mind is reeling, your inner Alpha shining with pride, rising a low purr in your chest. Your Omega is _brilliant_.

He falls asleep rather fast, but you cannot follow him into the slumber. You wrap his arms around him and hold him close. Every sensation has grown clear, sharp, and you watch over him, protecting him in this vulnerable moment as he rests, regains his energy. Taking care of your Omega.

After a while, he wakes up for a moment to slip out of you and then curl beside you, facing you. But he’s drowsy, eyes slipping close. You shift so that your skin meets his, slide one of your hands to the back of his neck to keep him near. He radiates warmth, guiding you closer into his orbit.

”Sleep, Ben. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

He takes a hold of your other hand, envelopes it between his in an affectionate gesture before he drifts off. He’s such a large being, huge and strong everywhere, but his touch only carries infinite tenderness. It warms you heart, lifts something delicate in your chest, rising like the sun overlooking a calm ocean.


	2. and this is the map of my heart

During the four days of his heat, time changes. Day and night blur together into one, continuous moment, going on for an eternity. Your inner clock shifts in the wake of Ben’s heat. There’s no need to understand or know the time in the outside world, when all your need is your nest, your Omega. Everything else will wait for you until it’s over.

Whenever Ben wakes up and there’s still light out, you bring him food you’ve made in his kitchen. He blushes but accepts your cooking eagerly. You quickly realise he’s never been taken care of; not like this, helping him through his heat in more ways than just fucking him out of it. It tugs your heartstrings, his hesitancy, his overflowing gratefulness for something gentle and new.

It doesn’t take much to drive him into a state of frenzy with his want. You can see in his eyes, how it still scares him — the depth of his need, his primitive desire. It’s as if his body betrays his mind, and it soils his thoughts too. He gains the utmost pleasure from this, but his primal-free mind still resists. Finds it shameful. You want to teach him there’s nothing wrong with any of it; if anything, it’s only utterly remarkable when he lets go. When the heat in his eyes picks up again, his body growing hot under your hands, you soothe his anxious tremble.

”Just let it come,” you say, nuzzle his cheek with the tip of your nose in a way you’ve learned that calms him. His shaky breathing warms your skin. ”Nobody else sees you but me. You can give into it, Ben. I want you to. I _need_ you to.”

He whispers your name and kisses you, hands pulling you closer. He can’t deny his Alpha, you know it, but you don’t want him to be uneasy. You pull back his hair, marvel the softness beneath your fingertips.

”What do you want? I can give you anything.”

Anything to help, _anything_ to bring your dear Omega from the edge of distress, back to you, where he belongs. 

”Touch me. _Please_ ,” he whispers, voice fragile. 

“Where?” you ask, slide a hand down his neck, passing by his pulse point, then his mating gland that’s radiating warmth. He sighs. “Here, maybe?”

The trek of your hand continues, passes his chest and down his abdomen. Teases the hard muscles there. “Or maybe here?” 

Your hand reaches for his cock, thumb passing over the tip, spreading the slick. You squeeze the base, trace the vein with your insistent fingers. “There? Is this what you want?”

“Yes!” he groans without meaning to, and you can’t help but grin. What a hungry, precious being he is. One hand slung over his head to hide his eyes, as if to shield himself away, his hips buck up to your hand and he moans again. He cannot hide or deny it; he is ravenous for your touch.

“It’s okay. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” you say, slow and steady. 

He gives you a glance before you continue, reluctantly at first but and it’s marvelous, how wild his eyes are. Pleased with the look he bestows you, you shuttle further downwards, until your face is at the level of his cock. You lean down to nose the dark thatch of hair where his glorious scent is most prominent, and take a deep breath. You hear his breath hitch in anticipation.

You lick a stripe from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, and then suck it in. Your tongue finds the slit where the slick is leaking, and oh fuck — it’s so _sweet_. You groan at the unexpected syrupy tang of it. God, it’s absurdly delicious, you had no idea it could taste this good. You close your eyes and take him in deeper. 

His thighs are quivering, his whole body vibrating from the want. You set your hand on his thigh, caress the skin there as you suck hard on the tip of his cock. More slick keeps dripping out, and you lick it all away before taking his whole length again. So delectable, so good.

“Alpha, I’m gonna— _Fuck,”_ Ben grunts and before you get to even blink, he comes. His cock swells, and the sweet taste of his cum fills your mouth; you swallow down as much of it as you can.

Fucking hell. If you’d known that he tastes like this, you would’ve sucked him off already, a long time ago. 

Ben’s cheeks are burning red when you return back up and sit with your knees tucked under, between his open legs. He’s breathing heavily, looking at you with awe in his eyes, coming down from the high you sent him in. It’s such a glorious sight; something you think you’ll never get used to.

What an untamed, gorgeous thing. 

\--

It’s dark outside, hardly any light in the bedroom. Ben’s asleep, has been for some time, fresh sheets tangled around him. You’re still awake, though, unable to give in to sleep. Observing Ben, guarding his precious moments of rest is much more important to you than a few hours of your own sleep. You can always have it later.

You can smell the edge in his scent, underneath the softness than indicates sleep; he will wake up needing you soon. 

But he doesn’t, not quite yet. Instead, he turns over to you, still asleep. His hair is a mess, eyes pinched shut as if he’s in pain. You know better, though. 

“Alpha, please…” he mutters, a low rumble of someone who’s yet to wake up. He whines from the bottom of his throat, calling out for you in the dark. 

With swift movements, you swing a leg over his hip, inching closer. Immediately, he rocks his lower body to meet yours, skin seeking friction, hips searching their companion. His hard cock brushes your slit and you both groan, his slick mixing with yours. His scent is mellow, riddled with the thick molasse of sleep, but the need is there all the same. 

“Ben, wake up,” you murmur. “I’m here.”

When his eyes finally open, they’re glistening. You roll him over with cautious touches until you’re on top of him again. He can hardly keep his eyes open, he’s just too tired. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, tears falling down his temples. He lets out a strained sob when you take his cock in your hand. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

You lean over to kiss him, tug his lower lip just a little, try bring that spark back into him. But he’s too tired, too exhausted from his heat, still burning for more even though he’s physically unable to take it anymore. Completely overstimulated, just wanting it all to stop. 

“Just close your eyes, alright? I’ll handle the rest.”

He nods and sighs, a sound that gives way to a drowsy moan as you spread his slick on the tip of his cock with your thumb. Leisure, calming pace, giving him what he needs without waking up his body. You touch him with ease, carve out the pleasure for him in gradual, slow movements. At one point, you’re certain he’s fallen asleep again, breathing heavily, but soon he stirs and moans when you touch him _just so_.

Even like this, he’s the most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen. There’s something incredibly wicked in it, how he cannot stop needing you long enough to sleep. But it fights with the idea that your Omega needs rest, he needs to be able to do it without the primal part of him constantly yearning for more. You wish he didn’t have to go through this; you see how it physically pains him, the need for relief that never seems to arrive. However, if this is what he has to bear, you want to help him in every way you can.

Ben finally comes with a distraught sob that brings in new tears, his cock pumping sweet slick and cum that you lick off your hands, his body. His skin is still burning, still hot under your tongue. 

You get off from on top of him, and he’s already falling asleep again before you get settle back beside him. You press a kiss to his cheek, breathe in the scent of him. He sighs in his sleep, turning towards you even when lost to the rest of the world. 

You feel the sleep pull your eyes, tug you into the dark. This time, you’re going to let it overtake you.

This will be over come morning; you can sense it. 

\--

The next morning, his heat has dissipated just as you predicted, gone like fog in the light of day. He still smells like heaven, just not needy anymore. You’ve moved during the night and now his body curls against yours, your back to his front, his nose in your hairline, hands around your chest, fingers and legs tangling with yours. When you turn over, you see his eyes shine dark and clear; gone is the fire in them that brought him unease.

The same way you bring him safety, you find solace and peace in his arms. A luminous of moment of serenity in the light of the morning.

It takes more than one kiss to convince him to get up and go take a shower with you. But you don’t mind; you’re starting to realise that you’re willing to pay any price when it comes to him. The thought should scare you, but it doesn’t. There’s nothing frightening about the prospect of him, your Omega: clever and well-spoken but also soft, beloved and needy. Strong, still learning to be vulnerable with you. Everything you’d ever want from a mate. 

He’s not your mate, not yet — but he’s _yours_ , in every other way. 

Time begins to shift back, but there’s still time to lie down and catch your breath before you two have to leave the nest and greet the outside world once more. Outside, it seems to be a bright afternoon as the light floods into the room, painting everything with a radiant glow. Today, everything’s gentle; like starting anew.

You straddle his hips, naked bodies meeting once again. He smiles and sighs deeply into your mouth when you kiss him — he’s not haunted by his heat anymore. He’s truly in this moment, with you.

This is it, you suddenly realise. He is who you want — he is who wants you. More than anything else.

He is ethereal in this sunlight. Holy, sacred. Raven hair in a diadem above his head. 

“Just look at you. You beautiful, beautiful man. My beautiful Omega,” you murmur, trail your fingertips down his chest. Your heart is overflown. “I love you so much.”

New tears form in Ben’s eyes. Like starlight, they gather and fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go! this chapter had originally a few more scenes, but i couldn't quite get the feeling to them that i'd hoped for. but i think it works better like this, shorter and sweeter. ( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°⑅
> 
> nevertheless, i had so much fun writing this fic and i'm 100% sure i will return to this particular universe, in one way or another! omega ben has my heart now, that's for sure :')
> 
> let me know what you thought! and i'll see y'all later with another fic. what's it gonna be? who knows! ;)


End file.
